


Eyebrowless Okiwawa and No-Eyes Iwa-Chan

by asdfghjkl_pudding



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ableism, Crack, M/M, but better to be safe than sorry, complete fucking crack, i know nothing about this fandom, i mean not really at all, my sister asked me to write this like two years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdfghjkl_pudding/pseuds/asdfghjkl_pudding
Summary: Eyebrowless Oikwawa meets no-eyes Iwa-chan and a great friendship is born.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schnorkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnorkie/gifts).



> This is awful I wrote it for my sister 2 years ago as a bribe. I have no clue about this fandom or anything in it. It's literally just cra(ck)p.

Based loosely off of [this](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/75/3b/26/753b2662d3f274418309b6497dbf5127.jpg) image.

 

The day was like any other, the wind blowing, birds singing and sun shining, not that it mattered. Okiwawa (the main protagonist of this story) was in the gym (like every other day) playing volleyball like the meat-head he was. To be fair, he was good at it. Okiwawa was a tall good looking teen with spiky brown hair. There was but one fault on him. His eyebrows. Or should I say, his lack there of. When Okiwawa was but a babe, his orphanage (I mentioned he was the main character correct?) was struck by a sudden plague. All the poor orphans lost all their eyebrows. All of them.  Not one was safe. People mourned for days. Erwin smith rolled in his grave. 

After Okiwawa finished volleyball practice he went to make his way home on the innovative invention that is the train. He went back to the orphanage and slept. 

Okiwawa growled as his bread was launched out of his mouth. He was late, missed his train and was now running to school. 

Before Okiwawa could spew out an insult, someone beat him to it.

“Oi, watch where you’re going you bloody yank!!!” A black haired asshole yelled to him. 

“You bumped into me!” really people these days are just rude. 

The man finally turned around and Okiwawa just had to stare. He had two eye patches. TWO OF THEM! 

“Pirates are kinda last year bro….” Said Okiwawa at a loss. 

“I’m blind you fucking pissant! Do you feel better now? You just insulted a cripple!”

….Well shit. Okiwawa believes a volleyball just hit his stoned heart. 

“Well, I’m a cripple too. I don’t have eyebrows!” 

“... Did you just compare my eyeless-ness and eyebrowless-ness as being equal.”

“Yes?” 

  
  
  


Long story short  the two embarked on a very loving and caring relationship. 

 

“Iwa-chan?” Okiwawa asked

“Yes,Okiwawa?” Replied Iwa-chan.

“I think it’s time YOU gave up something for the sake of this relationship.” 

“What?”  
“We obviously complete each other!”

  
  


The world is a mysterious place and the world has yet to figure out how this mystery happened but somehow, some way, Iwa-chan found a new pair of eyes and Okiwawa found a brand new set of eyebrows. The world really is a beautiful place. 


End file.
